1. Field
The embodiments generally relate to a digital living network alliance (DLNA) device and an image forming method thereof, and more particularly, to a DLNA device which performs a printing job with respect to diverse contents searched through an external network, such as the Internet, and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally refers to an apparatus that prints printing data generated by a terminal device, such as a computer, on a recording medium. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) incorporating the functions of the aforementioned devices into a single device.
The image forming apparatus receives a printing job from a terminal device such as a computer, and recently, supports the DLNA standard to be able to receive a printing job from diverse DLNA devices.
The DLNA is founded to establish a standard for digital information technology products to allow data, such as music, photos, and moving pictures, to be shared among devices. The DLNA aims to establish a compatible platform based on the already established industry standard and to realize convergence across the industries. The DLNA promotes the introduction of a guideline among the industries based on the UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) protocols which have been widely used in the manufacture of home appliances, personal computers, and wireless devices.
Therefore, the user can enjoy diverse content within a DLNA network using the DLNA device, and outputs the content through an image forming apparatus in the DLNA network.
A recent DLNA device can be connected to an external Internet as well as a DLNA network, so that the user can obtain more diverse content, such as a web-page from the external Internet.
However, the DLNA print standard of the related art does not define a method for outputting content searched through an external network (Internet), and therefore, it is not easy to output the content using a DLNA printer.